


Victim of changes

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change has come over her, she doesn't see me anymore...Hutch POV, sequel to "Perfect"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of changes

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #15 'Hutchinson', pre-series, inspired by a song from Judas Priest of the same name

**Victim of changes**  
by Belladonna

When I first met her, I felt like she'd enchanted me, put me under her spell. I knew that she would be the one I had searched for my whole life.

It was love at first sight and I thought that nothing could ever change my feelings for her.

She was like the sun for me, radiant and shining when she'd smile at me, the light of my life. Her kisses tasted sweeter than the sweetest honey and I couldn't get enough of her.

The day she officially became Mrs. Kenneth Hutchinson was the happiest day of my life. Everything was perfect and I'd dreamed of our future. It looked so promising, beckoned us to greet it with open arms, our future life filled my heart with happiness and our future children's voices were the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my mind.

But now, three years later, everthing has turned sour. Darkness has crept upon the happy dream, swallowed it whole. Her once shining light now burns me and her kisses have turned to ash in my mouth.  
The sound of our future children, drowned within scathing remarks, stillborn.

My once perfect dream has become my perfect nightmare.


End file.
